Two sides of the same coin
by Meerkatgirl13
Summary: Well, we all know Harry Potter's side of the story, right? But there is always two sides to every story. What if Harry had a twin sister? This is her story. ON HOLD! sorry!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Hey, this is my first Harry Potter story, so please be gentle. Well, this is just a rewrite of another story i was working on. lol Well, please, please review and tell me if i should keep going with this or i should just delete it altogether. _

* * *

_October 31, 1981_

It was a quiet night in Godric's Hollow, save for the excited voices that rang out from costumed children up and down the street. Despite the wet and windy weather that Mother Nature decided to throw at the earth, smiles and laughter permeated the air over the rustling of dark trees.

A small family of four decided to end their night a bit early, save for the youngest.

Little Morgan Potter cried and thrashed around in her mother's arms while her father, James, carried her brother, Harry. Lily's muggle friend, Kristie and her five kids escorted them to their driveway, Kristie giving Morgan pitiful looks.

'Oh, give her here, Lily, and we'll go enjoy the night a bit longer!', The blonde exclaimed, holding her arms out for the one year old.

Lily and James looked at each-other briefly. After a moment, Lily sighed and handed the thrashing girl to her best friend.

'I want her back in an hour!', the red-head stated firmly to the blonde.

Kristie nodded in understanding.

'Alright, kids, lets go hit a few more houses for candy!', Kristie declared, drawing a cheer from her offspring and a coo from the red and black haired infant in her arms.

With a large playful smile, Kristie bounded off towards the house a small ways down from the driveway. Lily only smiled and shook her head at her friend's childish behavior.

'Well, lets put Harry to bed and wait for Kristie to come back with Morgan', she finally said, leading the way up the driveway and into her house after fumbling with the keys, which was only for appearance's sake.

After James and Harry strode through the door, Lily quickly closed and locked it with her wand. The married couple knew that they were wanted by Voldemort, and they weren't taking more risks than they already have that night. The couple didn't bother with the curtains as Lily took Harry upstairs to get him changed into his blue footie pajamas.

What they didn't know was that there was a strange hooded figure heading up the street towards their cottage.

Lily came back down the stairs with the calm boy in her arms and handed him to James.

'I still need to clean up up there. He needed a diaper change', she said with a fond smile, gazing at the two males before heading back up the stairs.

The hooded figure was now heading up the driveway, his blood red eyes gazing hungrily at Harry and James.

Lily walked back down the stairs and said, 'Alright Harry, time for bed before your sister gets back'

James handed the infant over to Lily as she glanced at the clock.

'Which would be in about 45 minutes', the red-head added quietly as she took Harry up the stairs and into the nursery.

Almost as soon as she set Harry down in his crib, she heard a loud BANG and James shouting, 'Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!'

Eyes wide in panic, she immediately started barricading the door, screaming when she heard a high, cruel laugh and someone exclaiming gleefully, 'Avada Kedavra!'

With the knowledge the love of her live was gone, Lily redoubled her efforts to protect the only two things she had left; Morgan and Harry. As soon as she heard one of the stairs creak, as if someone was coming up for them, she abandoned her actions and gathered her only son into her arms, her back facing the door. The only thing protecting Lily and Harry from Voldemort was blown off its hinges and crashed on the other side of the room near the woman. Lily dropped Harry back into his crib and threw her arms wide, as if to protect him.

'Not my children, not them, please not them!'

'Stand aside, you silly girl. . . stand aside, now.'

'Not Harry or Morgan, please no, take me, kill me instead–'

'This is my last warning–'

'Not them! Please . . . have mercy . . . have mercy . . . . Not Harry!

Not Morgan! Please – I'll do anything ––'

'Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!'

With his lips set in a cruel smile, Voldemort raised his wand and bright green light flashed around the room, accompanied by the dull thud of Lily's body hitting the floor. Voldemort gazed at Lily's body for a moment then turned his attention to the boy standing up in his crib, gazing at the stranger with bright interest. The wizard strode up to the crib and aimed his wand carefully at the boy, who started crying, seeing he wasn't his parents. The wizard grimaced at the wails and then said those fateful words.

'Avada Kedavra!'

There was a loud explosion, sending wood and stone flying through the air. Underneath all of the sounds, there was two voices screaming in unison, one of a man, and one of an infant. Kristie, who was on her way to the Potters' house to bring Morgan back, stopped in her tracks as the house exploded.

Her tanned face went white and she ran towards the house screaming, 'Lily! Harry! James!'

Morgan bounced up and down on Kristie's hip as the blonde ran past the open gate and stopping at the door. Her blue eyes welled up with tears and spilled over onto her cheeks as she saw James' lifeless body laying in the hallway.

'Oh, my Lord', she whispered, pressing Morgan's head into her breast as she backed away from the cottage.

Soon enough, she was backing out of the gate and into the street. When Morgan started to whimper, Kristie glanced down and started rocking her gently.

'Well, I guess you'll have to stay with me, little Morgan', she whispered to the small infant in her arms as she started back home.

'I don't think Kole would be too pleased with your presence', she whispered to herself, thinking of her husband and their situation.

As the woman reached the front door to her house, she looked back at the destroyed cottage that was once her best friend's home. She could have sworn she saw a huge figure with something in its arms take off through the sky from the destroyed remains. Shrugging it off as her imagination, she turned the doorknob with some difficulty and entered into her cozy home. Her husband and the eldest children were still awake and frightened-looking at the recent events. When Kole saw Kristie's tear-stained face and the infant in her arms, his eyes widened in shock.

'It wasn't Lily and James, was it?', he asked quietly into the heavy silence, getting up and embracing his wife when she nodded tearfully.

'W-why them? They didn't deserve to die!', Kristie sobbed into Kole's shoulder, handing Morgan off to her eldest child of 15.

The teen girl cradled the infant carefully, gazing at her with a tender expression. Eventually, Morgan yawned widely and fell asleep in the girl's arms.

'What a young age to lose one's family', Kole murmured, gazing at the sleeping infant in his daughter's arms.

'Go take her up to your room, Ashling, and let her sleep', he added, nodding to the carpeted staircase leading to the sibling's rooms.

Ashling only nodded and slowly walked up the soft stairs. Once all six children were sleeping in their rooms, Kristie and Kole sat down at the dinner table with three candles. One was a reddish-orange, another was the same height as the orange one, but black, and the third one was half as short as the other two, and it too was black. They lit all three and watched as the small flames melted the wax, remembering all of the good times that they spent with the Potters. When the clock struck midnight, both Kristie and Kole jumped at the sudden noise.

'So, what are we going to do about Morgan?', Kristie asked softly, her voice breaking at the small infant's name.

Kole sighed and ran a hand through his light brown hair, gazing at the flickering yellow flame intently before raising his hazel eyes to his wife's blue ones.

'We can't keep her', he finally stated softly but firmly.

The man raised his hand to stop his wife's protests before saying, 'Let me finish'.

With a huff, the blonde crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow, patently waiting for Kole's explanation.

With another sigh, the man stated, 'We're barely able to keep food on the table with five kids and us two. Do you know how much harder things will be with another mouth to feed? And not to mention her diapers, clothes, hospital bills, and the cost of her going to school when she's old enough! It's not like I _don't_ want to take her in, because I would gladly take care of her, but we _can't afford_ it.'

When Kole was done with his mini-speech, Kristie wasn't looking any happier, but sighed in defeat.

'You're right', she admitted. 'But what are we gonna do with her?'

The man gazed down at his folded hands on the table and then looked back up.

'We'll have to send her to an orphanage', he said lowly, but loud enough for Kristie to hear.

'What?', the woman nearly shrieked, but lowering her voice to say, 'Lilly and James' daughter sent to an orphanage? That simply won't do!'

'What other choice do we have? We already know we can't raise her ourselves. The orphanage is the next best choice we can make for her!'

Kristie exhaled shakily and pressed her forehead against her propped hand.

'I know. But it's the thought of that sweet little girl growing up without her parents. I don't know if I could live that way', she said shakily as her husband embraced her and petted her back.

'When are we gonna take her?' the woman asked feebly against her husband's warm sweater.

Kole glanced out the window and to the flashing lights and sirens that indicated the police were investigating the scene.

'Tonight, if possible. After all of the excitement is over', he murmured against Kristie's blonde hair.

She nodded and lifted her head enough to gaze out the window. The married couple sat there until about 4:00 in the morning when all of the sirens faded into the distance. On an unspoken signal, the two got up and Kristie make her way upstairs. After about 10 minutes, the woman came back down with a bundle of blankets in her arms. Morgan was still sound asleep. While his wife had been upstairs, Kole had quickly written a letter and sealed it in an envelope. With a nod, Kole wrapped a black cloak around Kristie's shoulders and one around himself. They quickly exited their house and got into their car, started the engine and drove off.

It was an hour's ride to the outskirts of London, but they made it there in 45 minutes. It was still dark when they pulled up to a slightly run-down building, but the sky was quickly lightening. Kristie quickly got out of the car with Morgan and the letter in her arms. The infant still hadn't woken on their trip. With extreme gentleness, Kristie set the infant on the cold doorstep and tucked the letter into the blanket folds.

The woman bent down to gently kiss Morgan's forehead then whispering, 'Good luck, Morgan Potter. May the spirits watch over you'

The infant only stirred in response, her tiny hand brushing the parchment. Kristie's eyes filled up with tears, but she quickly made her way back to the car. With a final sorrowful look at the lonely figure, the couple drove off back home.


	2. Chapter 2

__

A/N I'm sorry for the delay, i had a lot of problems with my computer. Anyway, thank you avrilavril, GeekFreak8, mrs0cullen, Rao Odiheme, and last but not least, PlatinumGal for reviewing, you guys are awesome ^_^! Please, please review, i need to know if Morgan is growing into a Mary-Sue, and i really don't want that! If you do see Sue-like qualities, please point them out to me and suggest how i can fix it! Please and thank you! ^_^ Anyway, i don't own Harry Potter, i just own Morgan. Rao Odiheme owns Rao Odiheme in this story. Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

The young infant was woken at dawn from a shriek of one of the elder children who looked out the window. She started to wail, partly in hunger and the unfamiliar surroundings. The wooden door opened quickly and one of the adults rushed out to carefully pick a screaming Morgan up.

"Shhhhh… hush now little one", the woman soothed, carefully plucking the envelope out of the bundle and taking Morgan inside.

She made her way to the Head Matron's office and knocked on the door before entering. The elderly woman with graying hair looked up from the desk when Morgan and the woman entered.

"We have another drop-off, ma'am", the younger woman said, handing the Head Matron the sealed envelope.

The elderly woman broke the wax seal and quickly read the contents. She sighed and gently folded the parchment up again, looking up and gazing at the infant.

"Well, Stacy, we'll take Miss. Morgan Potter in", the woman stated to Stacy, who nodded.

"I'll take her to the nursery, Mrs. Eldor", Stacy said, lowering her head in respect then exiting the small office.

The young woman swiftly walked down the hallway and into a softly painted room of baby blue. There were cribs lined up along the walls, along with a few changing tables near the middle of the room. In there was a middle-aged woman bending over one of the cribs making cooing noises at one of the infants. She looked up when Stacy entered with Morgan and her eyes filled up with sadness.

"Another one, huh?", she asked Stacy quietly, straightening up and reaching out for Morgan.

Stacy let the raven-haired woman take her and examine her face.

"Yes, another one, Keme. It's sad how many of these children are without parents, especially at such a young age", Stacy commented, tucking a stray piece of dirty blonde hair behind her ear.

"What's her name?", Keme asked, gently rocking Morgan while she walked to an empty crib and set her down in it.

"Morgan Potter. At least, that was what was on the letter", Stacy replied, wandering over to the crib as Keme wrote it down on a piece of paper and taped it to the end of the crib.

Stacy looked around to see a few of the younger children peeking around the door curiously.

"Hey, munchkins. We have another little girl you can play with when she's older. Why don't you come in to see her?", Keme asked, gesturing for them to come in.

They shyly walked inside and slowly made their way to the crib, some having to go on their tip-toes to see over the side. There were soft gasps from some of the girls when they saw Morgan.

"What about Rao?", one of the children asked softly, glancing to the crib Keme was hovering over earlier.

"Rao will still be looked after, don't worry", Keme replied, reaching down and ruffling the boy's hair affectionately.

"Why don't you all go along and get something to eat, it's almost time for breakfast." The children nodded and trotted out of the room, heading for the kitchens.

Stacy wandered over to the crib containing Rao and gazed at the blonde infant.

"How did Rao come to us, again?", she asked Keme who was heading over to one of the changing tables with Morgan.

"Don't you remember? Her mother came to us heavily pregnant about a year ago and had Rao the same night. Remember how she died right after naming the girl? Poor, poor Miss. Odiheme…", she replied, shaking her head before wrinkling her nose as she changed Morgan, throwing her nappy in the rubbish bin.

She quickly redressed Morgan in a clean nappy and gently set her back in the crib, where the infant yawned and closed her eyes, quickly slipping into sleep.

Keme and Stacy took a moment to watch the small form, then Keme turned to Stacy and said, "Well, you better go and give the children their lessons."

Stacy nodded and headed out the door, looking back before heading down the hall. Keme walked over to Rao and gently picked her up, placing her next to Morgan's crib.

"I have a feeling you two will grow up to be great friends", the woman whispered, gently stroking both of their heads before she strode to another door and opened it, walking into her office and leaving the door open slightly.

Both Morgan and Rao shifted in their sleep, both of them stretching their arms above their heads. Their little hands met through the wooden bars of their cribs, and they stayed that way for the rest of their nap.

_

* * *

_

As years passed by, Keme's prediction came true. Morgan and Rao became very close friends, becoming almost inseparable.

If anyone new Lily Potter, they would say that Morgan was just a black-and-red-haired version of her, both in looks and personality, even though she did have an arrogant side and a fiery temper. Her bright green eyes often sparkled with mischief, tempered with friendliness.

Rao was, by children standards, fairly pretty for her age. She kept her honey-blonde hair short for the first five years of her life, then let it grow out to shoulder length. Her big, bright blue eyes held a look of innocence, even though she was anything but innocent. She was only a few months older than Morgan, sometimes using her older age as and advantage over the girl.

When both Rao and Morgan were three, they got switched to another orphanage on the outskirts of a town called Little Whinging, along with both Stacy and Keme. At the new orphanage, Morgan and Rao often got into loads of trouble, often earning a spanking or worse.

Sometimes things happened around both of them especially if they were really scared or angry.

Once, a boy by the name of Bret pushed Rao off of the small jungle-gym in the back of the orphanage and injured her. Morgan rushed to her friend's aid, and hearing laughter, looked up and fixed Bret with a dark glare. Suddenly, there was a loud BANG and a few screams, then a loud THUD and a sickening crack. Bret somehow got lifted in the air and was thrown off of the jungle-gym, landing on his arm and breaking it. He got taken to the hospital and blabbed that Morgan did it. She tried to say she didn't do anything, but was spanked severely and sent to go help in the kitchens for punishment.

Besides the incidents that often occur around those two, they were as happy as a pair of young children could be in an orphanage. In their daily lessons, taught by Stacy and later by a man by the name of Steve, Morgan was one of the brighter students, often helping Rao out with math and reading.

By the time they were both eight, they had successfully drove all of the adults in the orphanage crazy with their antics and incidents.

Right after Morgan turned nine, the new Head Matron, Mrs. Grey, let Keme and Stacy take the younger kids to a nearby park to let them play for a bit. The two adults made the children walk a few blocks and let them run to the play equipment when they spotted it. Morgan and Rao were one of the first to climb onto the equipment, Morgan crawling into the plastic tube. She was surprised to find a scrawny boy with scotch-taped glasses, messy jet-black hair that stuck up all over the place, and wearing over-sized clothing curled up in there, looking around frantically when she entered.

"Oh, who are you?", Morgan asked, looking at him curiously.

"I'm Harry", he replied after a few moments of studying her. "Who are you?"

Morgan grinned playfully and backed out of the tube, practically dragging the boy out with her.

"I'm Morgan", she replied, then looked at him curiously.

"Why were you in there? Where are your Mum and Dad?", she asked after looking around for any sign of another adults besides Stacy and Keme.

"I was hiding from my cousin, Dudley, and his group of friends", he replied quietly, looking around the park as if his cousin might spring out from behind a rubbish bin.

"Why? Are you playing hide-and-seek with them?", Morgan asked, sitting down on the edge of the jungle-gym and gently tugged Harry down with her.

Harry shook his head and replied, "No, not at all! They hate me, along with aunt and uncle."

Morgan tilted her head to one side curiously.

"Why are you living with your aunt and uncle? Where's you parents?", she asked, making Harry shift uncomfortably.

"They both died in a car crash", he admitted quietly. "I even have a scar from it. Look."

He pushed up his bangs and revealed a lightning-shaped scar. Morgan gasped and covered her mouth with both of her hands. Harry let his bangs drop back into place.

"So, where are your parents?", Harry asked, making Morgan shrug.

"I don't know. I live at the orphanage since I could remember. Miss. Keme said that I came to them when I was one year old. My friend, Rao, and I got switched to the orphanage a few blocks from here when we were three.", she replied, pointing at Keme when she mentioned her.

Harry looked ashamed at complaining about his situation when his new-found friend was in a worst one.

"I'm sorry", he murmured quietly, making Morgan look at him, confused.

"About what?", she asked, tilting her head the other way in confusion.

"About you having to live in an orphanage. I wish I could go there, it would be a lot better than the Dursley's.", he elaborated, adding the last part as an afterthought.

Morgan shook her head and replied, "No, you don't. I hate it there, it's so old and the food is really bad."

They both laughed at the last part, grinning at each other.

"There you are Morgan! I was looking everywhere for you!", a voice shouted as Rao came running up.

"Oh, who do we have here?", the blonde cooed flirtatiously, twirling a strand of honey-colored hair around one of her fingers.

Harry looked taken aback as he said, "I'm Harry. Who are you?"

Rao giggled and smiled. "I'm Rao Odiheme. You can just call me Rao"

Morgan rolled her eyes at her friend's behavior; she always acted like that to boys she meets at first. Harry scooted away from Rao slightly, placing himself closer to Morgan without realizing it.

"Hey, let's go swing!", Rao exclaimed, tugging on Morgan's sleeve so hard that she nearly fell off from her perch.

Morgan sighed and smiled at Harry, asking, "You wanna join us?"

He nodded and jumped from his perch, pausing to let Morgan catch up. The trio ran over to the swings and hopped onto the seats, pushing off from the ground to get higher. The three laughed in joy, Rao and Harry not noticing Morgan making herself go higher and higher.

"Hey, look how far I can go!", she called to her companions before launching herself at the top of the swing's arc.

Rao and Harry yelled in panic as Morgan soared through the air, going higher and landing lighter than she should have. She giggled in joy, turning to see Rao and Harry rushing towards her.

"That was fun!", she giggled, much to Rao's irritation.

Before Rao could open her mouth to say something, there was a shout of, "MORGAN FEY*!".

The trio turned to see Keme storming towards them, her blue eyes narrowed at a certain red-and-black haired girl. Morgan shrunk down slightly at the brunette's fury.

"What in the world were you thinking, jumping off a swing at that height? You could have broken something if you landed wrong!", Keme stated angrily, towering over Morgan with her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Keme.", Morgan mumbled.

Keme's expression softened a bit, but she grabbed Morgan and Rao's wrists and started to steer them towards the orphanage, saying, "Well, it's about time we got back".

Morgan glanced over her shoulder at Harry, who was standing alone where they left him, and yelled, "See you later, Harry".

He perked up and stared after them, a smile slowly forming on his face.

"See you, Morgan! Maybe we can see each other again!", Harry yelled back, waving to the retreating orphans with a hopeful smile on his face.

When the orphans were out of sight, Harry sighed and smiled to himself.

"I have a friend", he whispered to himself, gazing in the general direction the orphans took. "And even if we don't get to see you again, I'll never forget you, Morgan."

Harry smiled and spun on his heel, making his way back to his Uncle's house in better spirits than he had ever been.

* * *

_A/N *Yes, Morgan's full name is Morgan Fey Potter, like after Morgan la Fey. _

_Again, please review and point out any mistakes i've made. I would really enjoy the feedback! ^_^ I don't own Harry Potter, i just own Morgan Potter, Stacy, Keme, and any of the orphanage OCs. Rao Odiheme belongs to Rao Odiheme, she's just letting my borrow her lol. _

_~Meerkatgirl13_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Hey, it's me again! Thank you avrilavril, mrs0cullen, Rao Odiheme, and btg (you still need to work on your spelling ^_-) for reviewing last chapter! well, this is the next chapter, so please, please review and tell me if i'm doing anything wrong! I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, i only own Morgan and a few other OCs. Rao belongs to Rao Odiheme! ^_^_

* * *

Morgan and Harry did see each other again after that. Harry, Morgan and Rao became fast friends over the next few months, when the orphanage let the children go out to the park. Harry would normally be there, hiding from Dudley and his friends.

When they were together, Harry would tell Morgan about his life at the Dursley's, and Morgan in turn would tell him about her life in an orphanage. Then they would normally play on the equipment. Rao would normally join into the conversation as they played. Sometimes, incidents that they couldn't explain happened to the trio.

Once, Morgan accidentally scared Rao, and the blonde jumped, ending up on top of the swing-set with no memory of how she got there.

Their new-found friendship with Harry didn't go unnoticed by Dudley. He would try to spy on Harry when he went out to visit Morgan, but Harry quickly caught on and took a long, winding route and successfully lost him. Since then, Dudley would try and find out who Harry's new friend was, but failed every time.

About a year after Morgan and Rao discovered Harry, the best and worst thing happened to the two girls; they got adopted.

It was the best thing for Rao and Morgan, because they were finally leaving the orphanage. But, then they would be leaving Harry behind, since the man that adopted them lives in London.

When the two friends heard the news, Rao immediately started packing, since they were leaving the next day. Morgan, on the other hand, just sat down on her bed and leaned her forehead against her hand.

"What am I gonna tell Harry?", she asked quietly, making Rao slow down in her packing.

"Well, why don't you ask if you could visit him for a bit? I'm sure Miss. Keme would let you", the blonde suggested, resuming her packing afterwords.

Morgan tilted her head in thought for a moment then got off of the bed and said, "Good idea. I'll go ask".

Rao nodded, dropping to her belly to look for something that rolled under her bed. Morgan left the room and walked the familiar route to Keme's office. The girl knocked on the wooden door, entering afterwords.

The older woman looked up and smiled softly at the girl, asking, "What can I do for you, Morgan?".

Morgan gazed at the floor for a few seconds, then looked up.

"Well, since I'm leaving tomorrow, can I go visit my friend, Harry and say goodbye to him?", she asked after a few moments of thinking.

Keme set down the pen she was holding and stared at her desk for a few moments. When she looked back up, her eyes were unusually bright.

"Yes, you can", Keme stated a bit softly. Morgan smiled and ran up to hug Keme.

"Thank you, Miss. Keme!", she said then ran out the office door.

Keme smiled and grabbed a Kleenex to gently dab her eyes.

"I'll miss those two", she muttered then returned to her paperwork.

Morgan quickly ran out of the orphanage, hastily grabbing her coat on the way out. She quickly walked to the park and looked around for any trace of Harry. When she found none, she walked up the street until she came to a three-way stop. Morgan bent down and picked up a stick, drawing in the dirt to mark the way she came. She straightened up and went down the new street, gazing at the street names as she passed them, looking for a certain one. Harry had told her and Rao where he lived, then warned them not to go looking for him.

"Well, I think this is enough reason to go looking for you", Morgan thought to herself as she passed a street named Wisteria Walk.

"Excuse me young lady!", a voice called, causing Morgan to backtrack and gaze down the street.

An elderly woman with grizzled gray hair was poking her head out of an open door and looking right at Morgan.

"Yes, ma'am?", Morgan called back a bit nervously, shuffling a bit closer to the woman.

"Are you looking for a young boy named Harry?", the woman asked, stepping out onto her porch as Morgan approached.

She nodded and asked, "Do you know where he is?".

The woman nodded and nodded to her house, saying, "Yes, he's in here with me."

"May I see him?", Morgan asked a bit timidly, earning a nod from the woman.

"Yes you may, since your so polite. I'm Mrs. Figg, by the way", the woman-Mrs. Figg-said, opening the door and letting Morgan enter.

As soon as Morgan entered the house, she was hit with the sent of cabbage and cats. She wrinkled her nose slightly and stepped forward to trip over a cat. She fell to be caught by someone who stumbled under her weight.

"Geez Morgan, be more careful", Harry said, helping her stand back up.

"Hehe, thanks Harry", she said sheepishly, hugging him after she regained her balance.

He hugged her back and the two separated.

"So, why are you here?", Morgan asked, looking around.

Harry led her to a couch and sat on it, pulling her down onto it.

"Well, my aunt and uncle took Dudley to London to get new clothes for him. So they sent me to Mrs. Figg's house until they come back.", Harry replied, gesturing to around the house.

A black and red colored cat made their way to the pair and started rubbing its back on Morgan's leg. She reached down and petted it with a gentle smile on her face.

"I didn't think I would see you until tomorrow. Normally the orpha-", Harry began before Morgan cut him off.

"Rao and I got adopted", she stated flatly, straightening back up and looking at Harry.

Harry looked stunned, then sad.

"Where are you guys moving, then?", he asked, looking at his friend with sorrow.

"The man apparently lives in London, on the very outskirts, I think", Morgan said, shrugging.

"So that's why you came looking for me, so you can say goodbye", Harry stated quietly, looking down at his lap, then at Morgan again.

She nodded and leaned forward to wrap her arms around him. He hugged her back, and she buried her face into his shoulder. When they finally parted, Morgan's eyes were brighter than usual.

"I'll miss you", she murmured, grinning despite her sorrow.

Harry blinked and hugged her again, whispering, "I'll miss you, too. You and Rao are my only friends, the only friends I've ever had".

She gripped him a bit tighter after that.

"Please come tomorrow, so you can see us off", she whispered, getting a nod in response.

"What time?", Harry asked, pulling away but still held her hand.

She blushed faintly at the contact but replied, "We're leaving around noon tomorrow".

Harry nodded, and both of them looked up when Mrs. Figg shuffled into the room carrying a photo album. The woman slowly sat down next to Harry and opened the book, showing photos of various cats in different sizes and shapes.

"Now, where were we last visit?", she asked Harry, who shrugged.

She thought for a few moments before turning a few pages and settled on a picture of a light-brown-yellowish cat with scattered black spots on it that lengthened to stripes down its legs and tail and piercing yellow eyes*.

"This sweetie I called Gilda. I found the poor thing starving to death on the streets, so I took her in. She was such a sweet thing, pretty, too. I think someone stole her when she was outside. She hasn't come back home for a few weeks now.", Mrs. Figg said, looking at Gilda's picture fondly before turning the page to another cat's picture and rattling on about that cat.

Morgan nudged Harry and mouthed, "Is she always like this?".

He nodded and mouthed back, "Every time".

She sighed quietly and jumped slightly when a gray cat jumped into her lap, meowing loudly. She grinned and gently petted it, making it purr loudly and lay down in her lap. Morgan half listened to Mrs. Figg, but most of the time tuned out the older woman and daydreamed. She jumped when the clock chimed. She turned to see what time it was only to be startled.

Morgan jumped up and said, "Shoot, I gotta go back, it's almost dinner!".

Harry stood up and gave her a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow, before you leave", he promised, pulling away from the girl.

She nodded sadly and turned to Mrs. Figg, saying, "Thank you for letting me inside your house. I really appreciate it."

The woman nodded and turned back to the photo album.

"Bye Morgan, I'll give you something before you leave", Harry said, walking over to the door and opening it for Morgan, who gave him one last hug before exiting.

When the door shut behind Morgan, she took a deep breath and started back towards the orphanage. When she came to the three-way stop again, she looked down at her drawing in the dirt and rubbed it away with her foot. Sighing, she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jeans and walked down to the park where she paused.

She wandered over to one of the poles of the jungle-gym and touched the initials that were carved into the paint. They were Harry's, Rao's and her initials carved into it by a sharp rock Harry came across about a month into their friendship.

Morgan sighed sadly and backed away from the pole, heading towards the orphanage again. By the time she entered the building, she was five minutes late for dinner. She quickly washed up and tried to enter the cafeteria unnoticed, but Stacy caught her.

"And where were you?", the blonde asked with her hands on her hips.

"I was saying goodbye to one of my friends, since Rao and I are leaving tomorrow", Morgan replied, taking a tray and waited in line for her portion.

When she got her meal, she went and sat down next to Rao and started eating.

"Hey, I'm guessing Miss. Keme let you out?", Rao asked, stabbing her piece of meatloaf with her fork and taking a bite out of it.

Morgan nodded and took a bite out of her own meatloaf.

"Yep, and guess where I found Harry?", Morgan asked, making the blonde shrug.

"I found him in this old lady's house where it smelled like cabbage", Morgan said, wrinkling her nose at the memory and making Rao laugh.

"Oh, wow Morgan", the blonde giggled, waving her empty fork at the black-and-red-haired girl beside her.

Morgan giggled and ate the rest of her dinner, laughing in between bites at Rao's humor. After the girls were done eating, they put their trays on the counter to get cleaned and walked back to their shared room. When they walked past the Rec Room, Rao immediately got called over to help a boy who was playing Zelda II.

Morgan smiled then headed for the Arts&Crafts room. It was dark and empty when she got there, so she just walked right in and turned on a table lamp.

Wandering over to the supply cabinet, she pulled out a thin silver chain and dug around the other cabinets for a locket. She eventually found an oval-shaped one after about 10 minutes of searching. Grinning, she pulled a pair of scissors from the supply cabinet, and placed the objects on her place on one of the tables.

"Well, if Harry's gonna make me something, then I should make him something", she thought as she pulled out a candle and some matches out of one of the cupboards and wandered back to the table.

She pulled out one of the matches and quickly lit the candle, shaking the match out afterwords. She waited a few moments, then strung the locket on the chain, fastening the chain closed afterwords. After opening the locket, she found a piece of paper and ripped it so that it could fit into the locket. She wrote a quick note and folded it once, placing it on one side of the locket halves. By then, the flame had melted the top layer of the wax. Morgan waited a few more minutes before blowing out the candle. She then took the scissors and grabbed a chunk of hair near her neck. She carefully cut off about four centimeters of the red-and-black colored hair and dipped one end into the wax. She held it there for a few seconds then took it out, quickly folding the strands so that the other half gets stuck to the wax. She dipped it in again, then put it into the other locket window, letting the wax harden before she let go. Sitting back and admiring her handiwork, Morgan gently took the note out and dipped one corner into the wax, replacing it quickly and letting that harden. She gently closed the locket and placed the entire thing into her pocket.

"All done", she thought as she put the remaining supplies away.

She turned off the lamp and exited the room, shutting the door behind her and heading to her room. Rao was still helping that kid with the video game, so Morgan took to packing the little things she owned into her trunk. She was done in about 20 minutes, the last thing that she placed in there was the gift Harry had given her for her birthday. It was a pleasant shock when the two friends learned that they shared a birthday.

She smiled fondly at the stuffed cat before shutting the lid and changing for bed. Rao opened the door and walked in, immediately flopping on her bed beside Morgan's.

Morgan grinned and teased, "Aww, Link give you a headache again?".

Rao only grunted and turned to her side, facing Morgan.

"It's weird to think that we're finally getting out of here, huh?", she asked after awhile, getting up to change herself.

Morgan gently placed the locket on her bedside table and threw her dirty clothes into the laundry hamper.

"I guess so. I mean, I would gladly stay here and see Harry then be adopted and probably never see him ever again", Morgan commented, crawling under her covers and turned so that she was facing Rao.

"Ooh, I think someone has a crush!", Rao teased, grinning.

"I do not!", Morgan retorted, turning away to turn off her lamp.

"Liar", Rao mumbled before setting herself under her covers and turning off her lamp.

"Night Rao", Morgan mumbled, getting a whispered, "G-night Morgan", in reply.

Morgan smiled and closed her eyes, letting sleep wash over her.


End file.
